Ciclos
by Llanca
Summary: Terminar con un ciclo nunca ha sido fácil... Capítulo único. UA / Secuela de "Querido Profesor"


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Para entender de qué trata, recomiendo leer "Querido Profesor"

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**CICLOS **

**By: Llanca**

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka** no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí. No se sentía incómoda –en absoluto-, sino que algo nostálgica. El establecimiento no lucía como lo recordaba, pero estaba bien con eso, ya que de ese modo evitaba relacionar el aspecto del lugar con ciertos eventos del pasado.

Respirando largo y tendido, echó un vistazo a la recepción en 360°, deteniendo las pupilas al identificar a una peculiar pelirosada. Esbozando una sonrisa al encontrar un rostro conocido, caminó hacia ella a pasos seguros y firmes.

—Sakura —la llamó, deteniéndose frente a ella que la miraba con sorpresa.

—¡Ino, lograste llegar!

—Sí, fue un largo viaje —susurró, correspondiendo al abrazo que la Haruno le había ofrecido.

—Ya lo creo. ¡Vaya, luces increíble!

—Gracias… —se alejó de a poco, admirándola a cuerpo completo. Notó en aquella inspección la pequeña barriga de su amiga. —Vaya, felicitaciones.

—¡Ino-chan!

Alguien la abrazó fuerte. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo, pues seguía siendo tan bulliciosa como siempre.

—Naruto —le regaló una sonrisa. Lucía increíblemente guapo, al parecer éste era como el vino.

—Un gusto verte, Ino-chan —después del abrazo, él se posicionó al lado de Sakura y pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. —Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, ustedes también.

—Dime, Ino. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años?

La pregunta de Sakura fue el aviso para que el rubio ruidoso se alejara. Las conversaciones entre mujeres eran muy extensas.

—Vuelvo enseguida —y con esas palabras acompañadas de un gesto, desapareció de ahí, dejándolas solas.

—Pues… —No tenía por qué relatarle su vida completa, por lo que decidió abordar sólo un aspecto. —Muchas cosas a decir verdad —cogió un mechón de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. —Comencé a trabajar en una editorial, además tengo una columna bastante entretenida en una revista, así que he estado bien laboralmente.

Sakura parecía sorprendida.

—¿En serio? Eso es increíble. Siempre creí que serías modelo o actriz, algo parecido, me asombré cuando me contaste que estudiabas periodismo hace unos años atrás.

Por alguna razón todos creían lo mismo, casi como si no la vieran ser capaz de nada más. Aunque no los culpaba, nunca se destacó por ser una buena alumna, al contrario, era bastante desaplicada e inconstante con sus estudios.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes… Decidí intentar otra cosa, y créeme fue una buena elección —sonrió de medio lado. —Me gusta lo que hago.

—Ésa es la idea después de todo.

—Así es. Y cuéntame, además de haberte comprometido con Naruto y estar embarazada, ¿alguna otra novedad?

—Terminé mi especialidad, así que me dedico sólo a la endocrinología.

No se impresionaba ante tal noticia, sabía que Sakura sería más que una Licenciada en Medicina, por lo que el obtener una especialización era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. No por nada fue una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido Konoha High.

—Eso es genial —iba a preguntarle, además, sobre cómo iba su embarazo, no obstante Sakura dijo algo que la paralizó.

—¡Mira, ahí está Kakashi-sensei!

Oh, mierda…

A pesar de que hayan pasado 10 años desde que no lo veía ni sabía absolutamente nada de él, esos cosquilleos en su vientre permanecían vivos y, en ese momento, más indomables que nunca.

Con rigidez se volvió hacia la zona que indicaba la pelirosada.

Los latidos le aumentaron muchísimo, de tal modo, que se preguntó si acaso era posible tener una frecuencia cardiaca tan elevada.

Tratando de calmarse, respiró con profundidad.

Kakashi lucía exactamente del mismo modo que la última vez lo vio. Estaba idéntico, parecía que los años no pasaban por él, incluso parecía más joven.

—_Kakashi…_ —dijo para sí, volviéndose rápido cuando él hizo contacto visual con ella. _—__¡Mierda!_

De pronto sintió las piernas muy débiles. Quizás no había sido buena idea ir allá, quizás debió pensar con más lógica y haberte abstenido de cualquier posibilidad de encontrarse con él. ¿Por qué diablos fue? Claro, quería demostrarse a sí misma que había superado toda emoción que sentía Kakashi, para poder continuar con su vida tranquilamente. ¿Cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo siguiera sintiéndose del mismo modo?

Sopesando el nudo en la garganta, miró a Sakura que –al perecer- saludaba a su ex maestro con la mano.

—Viene para acá.

—_¡No, no, no!_

Huir era la única palabra que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo cualquier orden mental hacia una reacción corporal para poder hacer factible el huir no fue viable. Se paralizó por completo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

No se volvió a verlo y tampoco lo iba a hacer.

—Srta. Haruno.

Dios…

No quería escucharlo tampoco. Su voz se oía tal cual la última vez, era el mismo matiz, la misma planicie en el tono.

¡Maldición!

—Srta. Yamanaka.

No se atrevió a mirarlo, mucho menos ahora que estaba a su lado, por lo que bajó la mirada buscando una excusa para poder arrancar rápido de ahí.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que agradeció a todos los dioses existentes por haber escuchado sus ruegos.

—Si me disculpan… —avisó casi en un susurro, mirando sólo a Sakura antes de alejarse de ellos.

Cuando estuvo fuera se apoyó en un muro, cerró los párpados y suspiró de alivio, no preocupándose por el móvil que seguía sonando. Sabía de quién se trataba, por lo que más tarde devolvería el llamado, cuando se sintiera más calmada.

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Aún le era difícil concebir la misma sensación que antes. Era como si todos esos cosquilleos hubiesen estado dormidos.

Odiaba sentirse así, tal débil, tan expuesta, tan ambivalente y tan dependiente, sobre todo porque consideró que toda esa aventura con Kakashi no había sido más que un juego. Se convenció de que se trataba sólo de eso no más; pasó muchos años tranquila, creyendo a ciegas que todo había pasado, no obstante estaba equivocada. Y eso la confundía a tal punto que le era imposible razonar una respuesta que la dejase indolente, ¿por qué se sentía así, tan ridícula por un enamoramiento de tantos años atrás…?

—No es posible…

Sin duda, la auto-convicción no estaba dando resultados aparentes.

—No es posible… —volvió a repetir, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ino.

Apenas oyó su nombre, la taquicardia comenzó de nuevo, que ya estaba dificultándole la respiración. No quería abrir los párpados porque no quería verlo ni hablar con él.

—Hey, Ino…

Cuando sintió la mano de él posarse en su mejilla, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, erizándole la piel.

—Kakashi… —de a poco abrió los párpados, haciendo contacto visual con él que la observaba de una manera que no supo descifrar.

—Estás preciosa.

El calor en sus mejillas fue abrupto. No se imaginó que le diría algo así, ni tampoco que estarían ahí, a oscuras y sólo ellos dos.

—No te ves mal —intentó sonar clara e indiferente, mas lo dicho pareció casi un balbuceo inentendible.

Uff, de seguro estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Gracias, supongo… —él la miró con detenimiento. —¿Tienes frío? —preguntó al verla temblar.

No tenía frío, los temblores eran sólo por el nerviosismo, pero no le diría que se trataba de eso, era muy orgullosa como para confesarlo.

—Sólo un poco —culpar al frío era su mejor opción. Sin embargo si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría a continuación, no hubiese dicho nada.

Kakashi la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda en el acto a fin de proporcionarle algo de calor. Aunque se trataba sólo de una excusa, pues si hubiese querido abrigarla le bastaba con darle su chaqueta, sin embargo apenas la había visto tuvo unas ganas inexplicables de abrazarla, porque pasaron tantos años sin saber de ella, que necesitaba un contacto más cercano.

Sí, Ino fue importante para él.

Respirando el dulce olor a flores de la rubia, cerró los ojos, repasando en su mente todos aquellos recuerdos que aún estaban en su cabeza.

—Es bueno volver a verte —le dijo al oído, separándose de ella, dejando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sí… —Ino parecía perdida con las palabras, pues el hormigueo en su piel por aquel contacto casi la derritió. Se regañó a sí misma por sentirse vulnerable y por no saber qué decir con exactitud.

—Oí que eres periodista, que estás trabajando y que te va súper bien —Kakashi comenzó la charla al notarla abstraída.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a su ex maestro.

—Sí, así es… —no supo qué más pronunciar, lo más simple era una contra respuesta era su mejor alternativa para evitar parecer tonta. —¿Y tú?

Él se acomodó la bufanda antes de responder.

—Trabajo en la Universidad de Konoha.

—¿Sí? —eso la sorprendió, creyó que Kakashi seguía siendo profesor de Konoha High.

—Sí, hace años —posó –otra vez- las manos sobre los hombros de Ino y los acarició con suavidad, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en las palmas. —Trabajo ahí hace 8 años.

Ino rápidamente comenzó a sacar cuentas. Según la información él se había ido un año después de que ella saliera de Konoha High.

—¿Aún dando clases? —ya la conversación no la sentía tan tensa, por lo que la pregunta fluyó sin temor. Asimismo el calor sobre sus hombros la estaba haciendo flotar hacia otra dimensión.

—No, no —recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Ino, desde los hombros hasta llegar a sus dedos y repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. —Realicé un Doctorado en Educación, así que me dedico a la investigación.

Asintiendo en silencio, le regaló una sonrisa. Se alegraba por él.

—Eso es bueno… —una vez más su celular comenzó a sonar. —Eh, lo siento. —se hizo a un lado y sacó su teléfono, lamentando perderse aquellas cálidas caricias.—Diga.

Kakashi observó en silencio cada movimiento de ella, disfrutando de cada gesto que hacía sin consciencia.

Agradecía haber ido a esa reunión. Aunque si era sincero, sólo aceptó ir porque quería ver a Ino. Fueron tantos años sin verla, que tenía unas ganas tremendas de saber sobre ella. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo de interrogantes, por lo que hallarla ahí fue increíble.

Apenas la vio supo cuánto la extrañó todos esos años. No creyó que fuese posible, pero sí lo fue en realidad.

—Sí, claro. Yo también. Adiós.

No había puesto atención a lo que hablaba Ino por teléfono, pues estaba concentrado en admirar su belleza.

—Yo… —Ino se humedeció los labios. —Creo que… ya tengo que irme.

Ya no lo toleraba más. El compartir el mismo espacio con él era una tortura.

—¿Tan pronto? —no quiso sonar tan decepcionado, mas no se pudo aguantar.

—Sí, bueno… —no lo miró, no tenía por qué irse enseguida, era sólo una excusa. —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo mucho tiempo a decir verdad…

A Kakashi no le gustó la respuesta, estaba casi seguro de que estaba huyendo de él. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Podía atribuirlo a su pasado junto a ella, quizás, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que Ino Yamanaka era la mujer más impredecible de todas, así que no era capaz de apostar a sus suposiciones.

—Ya veo…

—Fue agradable verte, Kakashi. —Le ofreció otra sonrisa más y caminó hacia la salida de Konoha High sin esperar respuesta.

Un minuto más con él y se podría arrepentir. No, no quería eso.

Justo cuando terminó por desactivar la alarma de su automóvil, una mano la detuvo y la hizo girarse. Quedó atrapada entre la puerta del auto y un atlético tórax.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando ese olor del cual se enamoró hace tantos años atrás.

—Kakashi… —susurró, sintiendo los cálidos labios de él posarse en su cuello. Sin querer dejó escapar un gemido suave. —Kakashi… —volvió a gemir, disfrutando de esa sensación calurosa expandirse por cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Ino… —cómo extrañaba los quejidos de la rubia en su oído. Eran maravillosos y excitantes.

—Kakashi... —un rostro conocido apareció en su mente, estremeciéndola.

No podía.

—Te besaré... —Sí, iba a besarla; se moría de ganas de hacerlo, no obstante cuando quiso hacerlo, ella lo empujó.

—No, no puedo… —Ino negó, además, con la cabeza. —No puedo —esta vez se percibió más firme, mientras abría los párpados y lo miraba con intensidad.

Kakashi no encontró las palabras adecuadas para hablar. La seriedad y determinación en los ojos de la Yamanaka era única, fascinante.

—Kakashi… —comenzó con voz segura, sabiendo cómo expresarse a continuación. —No puedo hacer esto. Estoy casada.

Con esa noticia la fantasía de él se derrumbó. Todas esas imágenes potenciales de un futuro con ella –ahora que ya era adulta- se disolvieron apenas oyó que estaba casada.

—Y soy muy feliz con él... —Ino sonrió. —Lo amo… Sí, lo amo. —Ino comprendió en ese momento, que a pesar de sentirse vulnerable por él y expuesta por todas esas sensaciones que creyó enterradas, estaba enamorada de su marido.

Sí, Kakashi fue su gran amor. De hecho por él pasó años sintiéndose absurda y culpable, pero estando ahí frente a él y el mirarlo a los ojos, la ayudó a aclarar todo ese nido de emociones que creyó imposible de diferenciar.

—Lo amo más de lo que te amé…

Aún más sorprendido, le sostuvo la mirada. ¿Lo amó? ¿Ino Yamanaka lo amó?

—Ino… —quiso decirle que fue recíproco, no obstante al ver que ella pertenecía a otra persona, prefirió callar. Ya nada se podía hacer al respecto, y provocarle dudas no era lo adecuado, porque no fue él quien estuvo con ella cuando fue feliz ni cuando estuvo deprimida.

—No te preocupes… —ella le sonrió lindamente

La volvió abrazar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no besarla. A pesar de sentirse decepcionado, el saber que ella era feliz con otra persona lo hacían sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Muchas interrogantes aparecieron en su cabeza y la invasión de los "qué hubiese pasado sí…" fue indetenible. Culpaba a la vida, a las circunstancias, a la sociedad por desacreditar y juzgar la diferencia de edad y sobre todo a sí mismo por caer en esa presión y no hacer lo que siempre creyó correcto.

—Cuídate, Ino… —fue lo único capaz de decir luego de segundos extensos en silencio.

—Tú también… —redujo el espacio entre ellos. —Cuídate, querido profesor… —y sonriendo una última vez, rozó sus labios con los de él en un efímero contacto. —Adiós…

.

* * *

.

Ino dejó caer las llaves en mesa antes de sacarse los tacones y caminar hacia la cocina. Allí tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua.

—Creí que llegarías mañana.

La voz masculina la hizo sonreír.

—Sí —contestó con voz suave. —, pero los extrañé mucho y decidí venirme antes. —Se volvió hacia su marido, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo con la pequeña Izumi entre sus brazos.

Todas las dudas que se alejaron después de su encuentro con Kakashi, se ratificaron al ver a su marido frente a ella.

Enseguida dejó el vaso sobre una mesa en la cocina y caminó hacia ellos.

—Te eché de menos… —susurró, inclinándose en la punta de los pies para besarlo.

—Yo también —él le correspondió y acarició el cabello con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía a la pequeña bebé de apenas 4 meses. —Te amo, Ino…

—Y yo a ti, Itachi.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi alzó la mirada al cielo, sonriendo de medio lado. Concluyó que, a fin de cuentas, todo lo sucedido fue a causa de sus decisiones, por lo que por más que intentara culpar a las circunstancias, no iba a lograr nada. Tampoco arrepintiéndose por lo que no hizo o dejó de hacer.

Así que, dejando de lado aquellos fantasmas de Ino y dando por terminado un ciclo, bebió la última gota de su café antes de comenzar con su rutina diaria.

Sólo quedaba avanzar.

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

Bueno, yo también termino un ciclo con este fic. Hay varios más que terminaré, de hecho quiero hacerlo pronto. Así que esta semana se vienen más actualizaciones y desenlaces. Ya pronto me jubilaré de Fanfiction, por lo que no quiero dejar cabos sueltos.

Fanfiction dedicado a **H.S**

Ps: Por cierto, apenas termine con mis fics, publicaré un último antes de desaparecer de este mundo, y quiero hacerlo con un pairing a petición del público, por eso tengo una sondeo en mi perfil, del cual agradecería sus votos. Los pairing que elegí son los más adecuados a la temática del fanfic, por si acaso. Saludos!


End file.
